The present invention is related to providing a home automatic bread baking device, particularly to providing an improved structure or kneading device between a kneading container having a rotary vane and a kneading member.
A conventional home automatic bread baking device is general comprised of an air blowing chamber and a heating chamber separated from each other. In a heating chamber, the kneading container is, in most, a right angled tetragon form, but not a regular square and is provided with a groove or a projection formed on at least one side thereof, with a result that a groove or a projection thereof must be fitted into a groove or a projection of a heating chamber to be inserted. Also, the temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of a kneading container is installed into only one portion of a kneading chamber which must be inserted into only one direction when a kneading container is mounted into a heating chamber. Thus, it is inconvenient in a way that the user has to always be careful during inserting a kneading container into a heating chamber.
Also, it has been a problem that a kneading container inserted/coupled into a heating chamber is restrained in a way that its upper portion has to be pushed or pressed due to the shake caused by rotation of the rotary vane. If a kneading container is not firmly inserted into a heating chamber, it often happens that the bread baking is not completely performed due to the malfunction of a bread baking device. Furthermore, in order to position a kneading container exactly on the predetermined place of a heating chamber it must be given close attention.
On the other hand, the kneading procedure is very important to the bread baking procedure. Considering this point, the conventional kneading container was so constructed that the projection has been longitudinally mounted on the inner wall thereof or the general kneading member is mounted to the inner wall thereof opposite to the rotating direction of the rotary vane to force the dough to rotated by the rotating vane, and to be run against the projection or the kneading member.
But, this projection or groove structure for mounting on the inner wall of the kneading container generates the kneading roaring noise colliding the dough against the inner wall. This structure influences ill on the appearance of the bread due to forming the groove on the baked bread by the projection thereof.
Also, the structure for mounting the kneading member of the rod type on the inner wall of the kneading container does not generate the kneading roaring noise due to the kneading operation but it has been a problem that the kneading member must be removed from inside the kneading container after completing the kneading operation.
The typical example having a structure such as this kneading container of a bread baking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,509 issued to Mr. Shin Ojima, etc..
That is to say, in this conventional kneading container structure, the mount fixed to the bottom of a kneading container and the flange fixed to a heating chamber are coupled, by means of a pin, to each other so that a kneading container is mounted into a heating chamber. And the rotary vane is provided with the rotary shaft having the upper end, which is connected thereto, and a lower portion of the rotary shaft is constructed in form of the crutch to be coupled with the upper crutch of the rotary shaft, to which the operating force of the motor is transferred, by means of the pulley, as shown in FIG. 3, or the rotary shaft rotating by, means of the pulley is directly fixed to the rotary vane as shown in FIG. 12. A fixed rod is mounted in a kneading container adjacent to and spaced from the rotary vane.
As described above, the structure of this kneading container has numerous problems identifying the disadvantage of the prior art that a kneading container is shaked during rotating the rotary vane and therefore the roaring noise is generated, and if a fixed rod is not removed from said container after finishing the kneading work, the appearance of the baked bread is not good.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a kneading container and a heating chamber in the bread baking device for overcoming these disadvantages.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a coupling structure between a kneading container and a heating chamber to eliminate the vibration of the kneading container during kneading the dough.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kneading means for performing the kneading operation cooperating with the rotary vane during kneading or to be received into the receiving chamber during heating the dough.